Unexpected Love
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Because in the biggest heart of all written in beautiful letters stood two names of two people no one ever expected to fall in love with each other. Written for the 2nd round of the 3rd season of the Pro Bending Circuit forum.
**Unexpected Love**

 **I don't own Legend of Korra or any of its characters. Written for the 2nd round of the 3rd season of the Pro Bending Circuit forum.**

 **Team: Future Industries Fire Ferrets**

 **Position: Earthbender**

 **Word count: 910**

 **Prompts:**

The two characters get dirtied by mud/dirt.

(word) differences

(object) dice

(location) The Cave of Two Lovers

They were like fire and water and not just proverbially, but literally. No one expected them to fall in love. And, why should they? They were the last people who probably would fall for each other. She was from the cold of the water tribe, he was from Republic City. Growing up, she never missed any comfort, getting everything she wanted. He just struggled to survive in the harsh environment of Republic City day after day. He was a famous Pro- Bender, known with his team in almost the entire Earth kingdom. She was the daughter of the richest and most powerful man in the water tribes. They couldn't be more different.

No one knew, when, how, or where they fell in love. Maybe they fell in love on a visit to the water tribe or during Kuvira's war. No one knew. But, in whatever way it was, the both of them were happy together. Everyone could see that, from the looks in their eyes to the kisses they shared. However, it was even a bigger surprise for everyone, when they decided to go on vacation together. They had only been together for one month or so. Even more surprising was the place the planned to go to: The Cave of Two Lovers. A very special place. It may have gotten destroyed by the Fire nation, but rumours said, that there was still a small part of the cave passable. However, it was really hard to reach, the entrance being covered in bushes and thorns and other wild growing plants.

This didn't bother the new lovers, they were persistent to go there, no matter if they had to claw and dig their way through the bushes first. After arriving in Omashu they waited a few days, before finally walking towards their planned destination. It took a while, but they were finally there. Walking in the fire bender lit a small warm fire in his palm to lead the way. Just as they were walking down the small slippery path, the water bending girl slipped and slithered on her stomach a few feet. Behind her, her lover chuckled at her mishap.

With a played angry mine and voice, she told him to stop and help her up instead. However, when he went over and stretched out his hand to help her up, she quickly pulled him down in the dirt too. And now she laughed. Laughed at his face and clothes that were slightly covered in dirt like hers. Her laughter didn't last long as he had already taken a bit of dirt in his hand and thrown it at her.

She gasped shouting how he could just do that. He just chuckled in response, throwing another handful of dirt at her. Smirking she accepted his mudball challenge and picked up a handful of the stuff herself and threw it in his face. And so, their mud battle began. They threw dirt and mud at each other, laughing and acting and probably feeling like little kids. Her trousers and shirt, which she bought just for this trip (she couldn't bring her normal clothes aka a sort of dress, or rope) were getting dirtier and dirtier by the minute.

His' weren't any different. Soon, both were so focused in their little game, they didn't know anymore how late it was. But with the passing hours they grew more and more tired of their game and soon they both lay panting and breathing for air on the floor of the cave. She closed her eyes resting for a while, being exhausted from the mud battle, while he got up feeling something on the wall. After a while, she sat up and looked at him curiously.

With a swift motion of his hand he ordered her to come to him, asking her if she had some water with her. She nodded, bringing it out with her water bending, while he explained to her what he was planning to do. She nodded again in understanding. Together, he with his fire- she with her water bending, began to carve a certain carving in the caves wall. They started with a heart and then each of them added their name, making their piece of "art" perfect. In the end, they both whispered "I love you", before leaving the small part of the cave, hand in hand, with dirt and mud sticking on their clothes and in their hair.

And from now on, in the future, whenever two lovers, who had heard of the small passable path of the infamous "Cave of Two Lovers", would began to engrave a heart with their names in it, symbolising their everlasting love. Just like the fire and water bender had done it today. And out of all the names theirs would stand out the most.

Because in the biggest heart of all written in beautiful letters stood two names of two people no one ever expected to fall in love with each other. Mako and Eska.

 **Sorry for those who decided to read this. I know it is total crap.: (**


End file.
